


The prowler

by Anonymoususer12346



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Feels, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra (Marvel), Iron Man 1, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Marvel Universe, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Other, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymoususer12346/pseuds/Anonymoususer12346
Summary: Tony is kidnapped by hydra, no suit, no weapons, no phone, and no hope. Stuck in a secret base(in the middle of NOWHERE) Until a strange animal the size of a horse emerges from the shadows to his rescueAfter gazing into two blood red 'demonic eyes'He believes he's staring death in the face..."Oh god!! Are, you okay?" The creature asks...Wait....did it just talk???----------------------------------------------------The following story characters belong to marvel, except the prowler of course. So all rights for marvels characters go to them...Also this story has more of its own plot, but takes place before 'age of ultron'.





	1. Lost & found

1 hour earlier..... 

The Prowler's POV 

I felt the twigs lap at my fur; thorns latching onto me like some sort of pin cussion. I was shooting through the woods. I smelt fear. 

"Danger." An odly familiar voice Murmured in my mind

my senses were going haywire  
I shot through the woods like a bullet. I could feel the wind pulling on my fur as I rushed through the trees. Missing branch after branch, pushing against the ground until my speed accelerated. 

"Caution, we must stop." The voice snapped.  
I came to a hault as my paws dug into the earth scraping up dirt. My paws slid and i skitted into a slow trot, pacing up a small hill; to get a better view of what's ahead. 

I lifted my snout- I felt my nose twitch when I inhaled. I could feel the earths heartbeat. I could finally smell something after taking a few deep breaths.   
I could smell, charcoal..blood.   
I smelt...rust or maybe old metal?..and dead skin??

"It smells infectious, we should follow the trail, what if someone is hurt around here?" Said the voice. It sounded oddly reasonable.   
There was just one thing jerking me back 

"the blood... I won't be able   
To take it without going on another hunger rampage" I snapped at the voice echoing in my head. I couldn't let myself be around any kind of blood Let alone the blood someone from my kind.   
"Let what happens happen, this is fait." 

My stomach started growling just when I shook my head, to prevent another hunger frenzie. Being partly human, of course I would know what flesh smelt like. Sometimes I found myself biting at my arm because it smells so good. It smelt almost too good. I can't control myself anymore, I need to stabalize my power or I'm going to starve to death. 

"We should have Hunted when I told you too, but you wanted to keep running." Said the voice again, starting to sound annoying. 

"Yeah.." I sighed 

"But I opted out, because I can't hunt half blind in the dark, I'm supposed to be the prowler!  
How am I supposed to prowl around if I'm falling on my face-"  
'And Snout' she corrected interupting me   
"Exactly! All the time! See my point?" I started growing louder, but she replied in silence. 

With another gust of wind blowing blissfully against my muzzle I smelt... Nitinol...

"We need that!" She hissed. I felt a sudden rush of anticipation rush through my body as I realised what she meant. 

'Finally! I could finish working on that mechanical eye prototype if I can get my hands on some of that tech they've got hidden in there.' I muttered.   
Sometimes I completely forgot I was half blind until I'd go to hunt, winding up slamming my head against trees. 

"And let's not forget we'll finally be able to see, which means we can..."   
"Hunt!!" I said allowed finishing her sentence. 

"Follow the trail". She told me. With that I pushed myself through a few trees before finding a large building, with four sleek white vans sleeping in the woods, almost hidden. I could smell the burnt rubber of the tires.  
Once I looked closer my left eye caught four armed men. 

"Time for a distraction." The voice barely whispered.  
I opened my mouth letting out a piercing howl; harshly breaking the heavy night silence.  
Just as I expected the group of men approached the woods. 

"Now for some fun."She murmured as I took the lead.   
I quickly huntched as low as possible before committing to what I considered a perfect hiding spot. I then released my energy, as I felt my body fade into invisibility. 

As soon as I knew I couldn't be seen, I let out a shrill scream. As if a girl was running for her life. The men then rushed past me, one tripped over my tail. Causing me to nearly yelp in pain before clenching my jaws shut, and slowly shuffling towards the building. 

Once I got a good look at the building, I saw something then a wave of realisation hit me.

"They left the fucking door open" I heard her say; I chuckled at that   
"Dumb asses". I snapped after getting serious.  
As soon as I looked around I turned then lept through the open door, following the lingering scent of blood, and Nitinol.   
I felt the weight of the world press against my back. My clause would clink against the concrete floor, and my stress only elevated as I approached a dimly lit room at the end of what I thought was a hallway. The scent only grew stronger, and stronger, burning my nostrils.

And once I walked in...you wouldn't believe what I saw.


	2. S.O.S

Tonys pov 

It feels like just yesterday I was in my lab working on a new suit.

I've been stuck in this shithole of a secret base, for over 4 weeks.   
Beaten, tortured, forced to fix a weapon against my will. 

The last thing I remember from yesterday was facing the old underground dirt walls, jerking my chains trying to get free   
before I disapeared in a void of darkness, suffocating under a cloth of chloroform. 

As I start to gain consciousness-Barely able to move.   
I Snapped quickly into realization; something was Preventing me to see, I shook my head side to side, shaking some sort of cloth off. 

After that my eyes burned so bad, it was as someone had drenched my eyes in mace.  
I shook my head staring forward more, before finally noticing something gigantic hovering a few feet away from me. Was it a bear? Some mutant? Where the hell are the guards? I was confused. I could only barely hear a low growl behind the ringing in my ears. 

I grew tense as i noticed it approaching me, shaking at the binds and clasps. 'Oh shit, please don't let this thing eat me' I muttered before my vision began clearing up.   
I couldn't move or speak I was binded to a chair. I never usually admit to being scared, but for once in a long time a twinge of fear jolted my heart, when it Grew closer and closer.   
"N-Nice tt-thingg " I stammered before quivering in sheer horror. 

I watched it lift it's head, then faced eyes so mind piercing; they seemed to be almost demonic. Pools of glistening purple, stared back at me. I focused on its face; it looked like a large wolf.   
I flenched as it suddenly moved. I expected the worst, to be Attacked and possibly mauled...hey at least that was better then being tortured for the rest of my life. 

But what I didn't expect was for it to say something. 

"Are you okay?" It asked in such a delicate calm voice.   
I watched in shock as it nuzzled it's snout against my chest, sniffing my arc reactor. "HH-Hey! Stop that". It was giving me anxiety. 

"You're dying". She said, I never expected a wolf to look so genuinely  concerned...it was just crazy. Maybe I was hallucinating.   
"I assure you, if i were going to harm you I would've done so long ago."   
She said eyeing me down. "You're in pain... let me heal you". She said before getting closer to me.   
"WW-Wait WW-What are yo- Stop!" I snapped as she pressed her Huge furry head against my chest. 

I suddenly felt warmth. Like I was safe...I felt calm...ready to take on anything. She wasn't kidding when she said she wanted to heal me. I felt so much better. I looked down to find her head Gleaming with My arc reactor, exept The colour was a neon purple. I was officially freaked out. 

"Is that better?" She asked,   
"How did you? Y-Your a wolf...  
And your talking....am I-"  
"-losing your mind?" She interrupted finishing my sentence.   
"No, I assure you this is real" she Told me before reaching her large paws behind the chair and slicing through the chains and barbwire as if it were nothing. "-And it's because I'm special" she said as she backed away. 

"If you want you can stay with me before I head out but, I came here for something." she said before casually walking over to the table of weapons and sniffing them.   
"How are you, doing this?"   
I asked suspiciously. "What are you?"   
I asked getting closer. Ignoring me- She grabbed a hole bunch of tools and the original arc reactor that I held in my chest (his spare). They found it while I was kidnapped.

"What are you doing with that?" I grew impatient,  I didn't wanna bombard her with questions but this was just weird. "Relax. You seem like a smart guy, you can tell obviously I'm more of a weapon then anything her." She said after she clenched her jaw around an old dirty satchel. It looked like she already had the satchel, but the weapons she obviously had. 

"I need these for physical health not to harm anyone." She said before pacing past me. Her fur was pitch black, and the tip of her tail nearly simmered against the dim light in the room. I stared as she made her way out, and i followed close behind. "If you need a ride outa here just hop on." She said before laying in front of me. 

"Uhh" was all I managed to say before she nuzzled her way between my legs  
flipping me onto her back   
"HEY I DIDN'T SAY I WANTED TO-" she cut me off "I know you didn't, but we're in the middle of no where, I've got things to do, I can get us out of here faster." She reasoned with me. I knew she was right, but this was all just weird. I couldn't help but feel like this wasn't going to work. But  
Before I could say anything she charged through the door. 

I clenched my fingers into her fur, as she glided through the entrance busting doors down like twigs.   
Although I thought the thing was going to eat me, she actually saved me. Unless she didn't know what she was doing. How can she talk? How did she even come across this place? So many questions lingering through my mind. I need answers.   
I shook my head out of my thoughts when I realised we were bolting through a wooded area. 

Once I Became aware of my surroundings I noticed how Fast she was. This was top level speed, way different then any normal wolf. Not to mention she's huge...and She;  
Healed me???? I remember vaguely   
How I felt as she pressed her head against my chest.... why would an animal save me, knowing I was a complete stranger. Well...maybe she knew me. Everybody knows me.   
I noticed I zoned out again when she started slowing down. 

When i looked around it seemed like we were in a meadow- Judging by the acres and acres of Grass Twinkling against the moonlight. 

"Sorry it took so long to get out of there" she spoke as she Layed down, tilting her head. She flattened her ears, and i knew she was motioning for me to get off. "I'm just thankful to be out of there, but I need to get back to Where I belong, do you know where we are?"   
I was trying to get to the point but I couldn't help but feel weird talking to a wolf. I felt like I was losing my mind. 

"Lynchburg, Tennessee."   
She was quick and blunt. "My lab is somewhere around here, I need to get down there but not like this." 

I stared in shock. A lab?? Hidden out here.   
She looked at me wide eyed. "I've gotta change but you're gonna needa turn around hehe". She tried to smile sheepishly, but the snout clearly made it difficult. "Oh I got you." I said raising my hands in defense and turning around. 

I couldn't help but listen to the sounds coming from that direction. I could hear moaning at first. And the cracking of bones...I wanted to cover my ears cause I mean. That sounded gross, but I started worrying. She sounded like she was in pain. I heard her grieving groans and squeaks. But eventually I just heard the shuffling of hands against Something metal; Hints the clinking noise. 

"You can look now"  I heard her say and i turned back around.   
She looked beautiful actually. She had long silky brown hair, and an hour glass figure. Her eyes were dark, and lavender darkened them. She was wearing a black tank top, and some camo pants, and black combat boots. She looked like a total bad ass. She could be a hero with this kinda strength.   
I thought something was off, from the moment she saved me. She's like a real werewolf? 

"So you...Healed me." I said approaching her and sitting on the ground next to her, noticing her sitting as well. "Yeah. You must have been through alot. No wonder My senses were so twitchy, I was Smelling your fear." She was seriously evaluating me, but she was right. I was scared. I was scared I'd never get to see the team again. I was scared I'd never see pepper, I was scared she was gonna think I left her. I've been really scared for a long ass time now, but I'm not sure if ranting to this girl is gonna change anything.   
"Yeah, that's one of your, powers or am I correct?" She scoffed at that.

"My Powers?" She giggled   
"I guess you could say that, I'm quite the mystery though...there are some things even I don't know about myself" she turned around after that, that's when I noticed a few trees, and i watched her hold her hand against the tree. "Scan complete, please proceed, mrs. Prowler". I got up and stared in shock. 

I watched as the tree split in half and an elevator appeared.


	3. "Oh"

The prowler's Pov

 

I walked in then turned around to find the man with a pale face.   
I grabbed his arm and pulled him in before the doors closed again and the elevator sank beneath the surface of the earth. 

He looked afraid, but I patted his shoulder reassuringly, "sorry If I scared you, I should have warned you on the way. You can get ahold of somebody down here, and i can callibrate my eye." Suddenly his face lit up. "How can i thank you?" He looked truly greatful, "that's okay, you'd do it for me right? I sense good vibes on you." He chuckled at that,  
"From where I'm from...people are different, but of course I would have." He told me, with a real smile warming up his face.   
I just smiled as the elevator stopped opening to my main floor. 

We walked into my lab, and the doors wooshed closed. "Come on in, it's fine in here" I told him as I jumped through the the entrance and ran to my Testing room. He followed close behind, I could tell he felt awkward and the kind of trauma he must have from that place must be really hard to handle. As soon as we got there I grabbed my Clear pink phone off the same table where I work on my Mecha eye. I unlocked the screen and took him to the Cell screen, and smiled and winked at him when I handed it to him. 

Once he went in the hall I dumped out my satchel, full of equipment. I grabbed the arc reactor, and Asked my AI to read the information on it as I plugged into the Power core at the end of the table. "The following power source is compatable mrs. Prowler," she replied "thanks Mel" I said before bending off a few Pieces. 

I heard him finally enter the room. "I called a guy, his names happy. He said he'd be here in a few hours. I told him to keep it on the down low, this is a secret lab right?" I looked stressed.   
Thinking back to when I first found him he was littered in scars, but now he looked fine; just exhausted. "I don't really care, I've got a kill switch" I giggled then sat up. "You're probably hungry, I haven't hunted yet first I gotta pear my eye. 

"Callibrate MECE" I called out to Mel. And seconds later the eye folded, revealing separate parts, insides. It shrank making Clinking noises and formed into a small ball, connected to a small memory chip. "So..." he said approaching me. And pulling a chair over to me. "What's with the eye?"   
"I'm blind in one eye...I needed to use the Stuff I stole from your kind to help fix it. Sometimes my temper gets the best of me and when I change it would break while still in my skull."   
I explained. "How do you even get it in there?" He asked curiously. "The chip. I entert it here," I motioned to the open slot next to my right eye socket. "I press this, " I pressed the small black switch on the chip. "Then the magic happens. "You might not wanna see this part." He looked shocked as I popped the glass eye out. And the mech eye pushed through my socket, revealing a small piece of metal. He then laughed waving it off. "That is nothing...check this out." He lifted up his shirt and i stared in awe at the center of his chest. A Blue glow caught my eye. It looked to be apart of him, it was in his chest...all the way. "Woah, how'd you do that?" I asked rushing towards him. I felt my eye flicker around, not entirely in sync. I corressed the center of his chest, and felt the warmth. 

Shivers went down my spine as I immediately sensed his emotions. He felt Scared still, why? "Why are you still scared, are you okay?" He laughed staring blankly. "Scared? I'm not scared anymore...at least I don't think I am. " he replied. I could tell he was lying...."anyways...back to the eye....if it broke the last time you changed with it still in, won't it break now?" He asked 

"No, that's why I needed that part, because of the way the energy collided with my blood stream." I replied. I thought of that, I wasn't gonna put up with that's same mistake again.   
"Speaking of which I need to hunt." I told him with serious eyes, "hunt?....." He paused, "oh wait. wolf thing. Got ya". 

"You can come with if you want, I'm sure I'm the biggest threat that exists around here." 

He looked puzzled, "what's that supposed to mean?". I looked at my hands, and flexed some of my fingers. "Well I'm strong enough to demolish an army of cyber wolves, who knows what else I'm capable of." I stated, with a blunt expressed, and he hummed in reply. 

Eventually we made our way out of the lab after I threw on my satchel, and made sure My lab's break in protocol was still in check. 

"You don't happen to know what time it is do you?" He asks, and i pulled out my phone, "7:26, pm"   
I shoved it back in my satchel and chunked it on the ground. 

I noticed a look of bewilderment when he saw what I was doing at first. I mean I would to if someone just threw their bag on the ground and stood still, out of no where I'd be kind of weirded out too. 

I felt my skin shred into thousands of pieces and quickly string back together, as I shifted.   
He eyed me as soon as the change finished and said, "it looks easier for you to change into a wolf than it is for you to change back into a human." 

I nodded with a smirk, "Well yeah, that's just because I was originally a wolf." He looked astonished. "Oh..really?"   
I just smiled. "Yeah. You'd expect someone like me to be kind of dumb, but...I was- raised in captivity." 

He stared at is feet, as he walked, and I'd trot, toward my favourite hunting spot.   
"Captivity, like As a pet?"   
I shrug, "more like a test subject."   
"For who? Do you know where you were when it happened?"   
He looked Truly interested in what I had to say, and i didn't wanna disappoint him. 

"I was in Moscow, Russia and my captor went by the name of Andrei Viktoris." 

He looked satisfied with my answer. Then asked "so what's the story?". I tensed up at that question. "Sorry, I don't mean to make this sound like an interrogation or anything, I'd just like to get to know you." He told me with kind eyes. 

"No that's okay, I like my story.  
It all started when....


	4. Storytime

The prowler's Pov 

 

When You hear that someone is from Russia, you never really know what to expect. The first few weeks of my existence, May be; but very distant memories, but I still remember our way of life. I remember Small pieces of when I was first born. 

I remember Waking up to the most beautiful golden eyes, beaming back at me. The way my mother had nuzzled me awake, and the first thrum of my heart beating. 

Little did i know, a few weeks later, our little civilization would be destroyed. 

Who destroyed them? Men. 

You see, from where I come from, my only friends were the ones my pack shared The grove with.   
My kind were the largest breed ever known to existence, which is why lost creatures would come to Hide, for protection and hope for a better life. 

But our size, drew lots of attention, and eventually my kind had been wiped out by men. 

four weeks after i proclaimed my territory, creatures in black and white destroyed my home, and stole what animals left to test on.  
The only other beings in this world that have a chance at killing us, were humans. Considering the amount of strength we had, with a human combined, I hadn't realised back then i could be used as the ultimate weapon.

I was stolen from my home, after they had destroyed it.   
When I say destroyed I mean they litterally smashed everything I grew up around. Once I tried to fight back, they realised I was the strongest. 

I was the alpha, but the men killed every single One in my pack. Including my child. 

Once they stole me, I was fused into One being, my other half went by the name of Brittney Anderson. 

Where they trained me, a man with brown curly hair and dull blue eyes called EX12 would push me through Intense obsticals and work outs, and for the time being he really helped me. I could tell he really liked training with me; and liked me to. I grew attatched to that man. He gave me hope.

But eventually that came to An end when he died and i felt my world shatter. I realised there had to be a way out, and i had to escape that place. 

Months later I had escaped, being to strong for them to contain.   
I had tried to return home, and where my den used to be, piles of dirt and bones would replace that memory.  
After that I traveled all throughout the area to find another pack that would accept me, but none would without a challenge. 

So I became a lone wolf. 

If you think I was basically orphaned that's not the case, I met someone. He oddly helped me control my powers, as the years flew by I started discovering what it is exactly that They've done to me. And I learned each power, and how to control it.

"Who?" He asks interupting me. 

His name was Felix. He seemed really old, but I expected that from someone with a life span of 3 years. Oh yeah, and he was a raccoon.

But the most important thing in my life, has always been my family...

[Flashback] 

"Mommy! Look what I found, it's a bell flower! A bell flower!" Carmen chants with anticipation lighting her eyes.   
I gasped, "that's wonderful honey!! If you listen closely you can hear the chime, it's the angels calling to you"  
She looked puzzled, then beamed with excitement. "Really mommy!!? What are they saying?" She looked up at me, eyes filled with hope and wonder.  
"Its a sign, that you feel in your prism." I smiled nuzzling my little baby so close into my chest, twas as if I'd never let go. "Carmen, Josephine I thought I told you to stay away from the human villages, those are the only place the flowers come from!" My mate Alex cut into our conversation. He was as vibrant as a wolf can get. His fur, was silky and grey. Splotches of black littered his Fur, but his eyes were a piercing golden bronze. "Oh come on she was just being a child, curious, but still careful." I said looking back at her. 

He furrowed his eyes, with worry,   
"I don't want her anywhere near those filthy things, they're evil. Sadistic vile creatures." He stated blatantly.   
"How do you know that, you've never once given them a chance you go by stories." I was getting upset, I wanted my child to have the most pleasant of dreams, no matter what. My child deserved the best of dreams. "As you do as well, angels talking through flowers? " I shuffled onto my feet. "How do you even know if there's angels for us?" I pursed my lips, "I have faith in what I believe in, whether I see it or not, but do you; love?" I noticed behind him, a glint of light against Carmens eyes. She's trying to pounce on him, but I can tell its not working. I give it away once my eyes dart back and forth. 

He smirked, "I don't need dreams, and angels I just need you" he nipped playfully at my ear, "and....my...little....CARMELEON" he yeld, gruffing up his voice and tumbling into the field grass next to our child. She squealed in laughter screaming, "M-MOMMY H-Ha You G-Gave M-Me, A-Away". He nuzzled her, then soon I joined. And we tumbled down the hill, giggling and roaring in laughter. We would bath in the beautiful sun rolling in the warm summer grass; the clouds would fold and unfold repeatedly. Rolling over us through time, as we spent the day playing together, and then finally laying in the big beautiful meadow together staring up at them. I couldn't help but lose myself in them, the beauty in the clouds...and the sky. 

"Mommy what's My prism?" Carmen pulls me from my Thoughts.   
One look at those twinkling chocolate brown Eyes, and i had to come up with a better answer then, 'your heart is literally a diamond'. So I thought about it before speaking again.

"you're prism is what gives you life, you musn't ever let anyone try to break it."   
I told her, with pride. I truly believed in the words I had spoken to her. 

We believed, our kind were unbreakable, because of the power we held, because of our strength...but ...we...wrong. 

That evening, my mate had left the den...and I had woken up wondering what was the matter. I never really thought anything of it, so I hid Carmen beneath our den hole... so nothing could get her. And I ran after him because I began frantic, at the time. I was hearing cries..whimpers for help. I needed to get to him, something was pulling at my senses. 

When I roamed the woods I found his body, in a pool of blood. I've never seen him so still...and so lifeless.. a few feet away, were shattered pieces of diamond thrown up all over the grass. 

I almost fell and let myself fall apart before I heard something calling me, and i knew automatically my baby...She was in trouble.  
I heard animals crying, from all the way across the forest. "C-CARMEN!!" I'd screamed into the woods. Tears building in my eyes...they'd blinded me, before I'd blink them away. 

I could hear faint whimpers, "MOMMY HELP ME PLEASE!!" The words pierced my soul, "CARMEN I'M COMING?!?! CARMEN WHERE ARE YOU?!?!"   
I kept screaming charging through the woods.   
Then suddenly out of no where, the woods fell to an abrupt silence, and I'd came to a hault. 

I'd made eye contact with her


	5. Storytime pt 2

[Recap] ~ The Prowler's Pov 

I could hear faint whimpers, "MOMMY HELP ME PLEASE!!" The words pierced my soul, "CARMEN I'M COMING?!?! CARMEN WHERE ARE YOU?!?!"   
I kept screaming charging through the woods.   
Then suddenly out of no where, the woods fell to an abrupt silence, and I'd came to a hault. 

I'd made eye contact with her  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Quivering in fear. I could feel her body vibrating from across the meadow.   
I ran and ran, pulsing with the earth. I felt like I was cutting into the wind, cutting into space and time. B-But.. bb-b-before eye knew it.

She remained frozen, as the mechanical elephants crushed our den in from the top. Caving down on her, just a few feet away.  
"C-CARMEN!!!!!!!! PLEASE NO NO NO".

I screamed at the top of my lungs, and my body scraped against the ground, I saw her helpless paw sticking out from beneath the rubble, and The tears just kept falling and falling. It felt like someone had just shot me in the heart, and kept going and going. 

I reached my snout in and pulled at her paw, then clenched into the scruff of her neck. And I carried her body all the way across the forest before collapsing against the ground.   
"N-n-No please God no please please please. Not you too josy my little baby please. " I murmured as I fell against her body, staring broken and lifeless. "Please Carmen, I love you please please please" I cried and cried. I couldn't move I couldn't leave. I couldn't leave my baby. 

My little baby, I couldn't protect her.   
I'm so sorry Alexander   
I'm so sorry i was so stupid.   
"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA" I screamed as loud as possible, before shrieking and Howling into the night. A howl made of pure pain, and grief.  
My little baby is gone forever and my home...trashed. ruined....why god?   
Why???? 

I didn't know what to do. I stayed there for weeks and weeks. You could see my bones, it was pathetic. 

Eventually birds started attacking me and picking at me, as her body rotted beneath my paws.   
I didn't care about the smell, it was my daughter...my baby....  
My everything...  
My little baby...


	6. bitter hunting

The Prowler's Pov 

 

"Ever since, my pack had came to the conclusion that, in order to protect Ourselves and other creatures that have yet to be destroyed. We took our places in the environment, trying to possibly make some sort of impact on this world."

"But we haven't seen each other since, we told each other we'd unite when the time comes." 

He looked partially astonished... as if he ached after I spilled those words. "I'm so sorry...you shouldn't have had to-"

I cut him off. "No, because if I wouldn't have gone through what I have, I wouldn't be here therefore you'd be still stuck in that shithole back there."  
He cracked a slight smile, and the tension of the conversation had shifted, and i was relieved. We had finally made it to the spot. 

I enjoyed the way the moonlight illuminated over the damp rocks, near the peek the small water fall. I loved the way the water glistened; the reflection of the star-lit sky painted itself in the river. I loved that someone could be here with me to share such a moment, I've spent so much of my life alone, and Isolated. 

I sniffed the air, and my nostrils twitched. With that Tony smirked, and said "I'll just sit over here." Walking into the silhouette of A tree and sitting down. 

I caught a glimpse of a wild bear sifting through a pile of roadkill.  
And I slowly slide into the grass around me. I felt my fur camouflage, and i braced myself.   
The wind carried the scent in my path, and it tickled my mind. I was so hungry. My good eye began to sting, burning into a piercing redish violet. 

The forest fell into a small silence, as I slit through the grass and closer to my prey.   
It lifted its head and looked around-- seemingly sensing my presence-- but doesn't acknowledge it; so I assume it's still of guard. 

The adrenaline spiked my senses and i felt a rush of power Jult at my chest when I leap out of the grass and pounce on its back.

I sink my canines into its neck as it screams in pain. I pinned it to the ground beneath me, I obviously towered over it.   
It's weakened cry rang in my ears as I soothingly gazed into its eyes.

Slowly the glint of life resides and i stiffen my posture while digging my paws into the ground.

Once it let's out its final breath I lay on top, waiting patiently for death to swollow it's soul. And finally it does.

Tony emerged from the shadows, with a shocked expression but sood it faded when I shot a glare, I forgot he was there. Thank fuck he didn't do that five minutes ago I surely would've killed him. 

Then I backed up and shook my head, along with my fur.  
"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10" I muttered to myself with my good eye closed.

I exhaled and sighed in relief. Counting always brings me back to a calming state, I just pray he doesn't comment on the psychotic glare from earlier.

Then immidiately he does, and I mentally face Palm mad at myself for even thinking he wouldn't.   
"Your really something, how do you control your anger though?"   
I thought for a minute, trotting over to him then plopping next to him, alot calmer but still slightly anxious. "That's why the eye helps with" he looked to the ground Dumbfounded. "It shocks my brain when my adrenaline spikes out of control, Mel helps me with that."

"Your AI? Kind of like a suit?"   
He asked and i nodded, then cocked my head looking down thinking about it. "I guess, if you think about it." He smiled at me, "you know, you don't have to live all the way out here... you could come back with me and maybe I could help you with that eye; maybe even get you a suit."   
As he said that I nudged him onto my back and we headed back to my lab. 

"Well...I don't know... I'd probably have to destroy my lab if I left I can't have anyone Going through my Stuff. I also wouldn't want to burden anyone with my presence I can become quite Reckless at times as well." 

"You a burden? You saved my life! From what you've told me you're obviously a good person with morals, how can you be a burden?" He almost yelled but then when I flattened my ears he lowered his voice back down.

"You saved my life, I want to do something for you in return anything." His tone shifted to one with concern.   
"What so we'll be on good terms? You've made it clear to me that your one of the good humans especially since your an avenger."

"How do you know that? I haven't told you anything about me." He asked as I looked to my right eyeing him before straightening my head. "My eye read it out to me as soon as I callibrated it."   
"How does that work? I'm not really sure I understand the hole mechanical eye thing." He asked curious and i just ignored that comment.

We had finally made it back to Where my lab was hidden, and to my suprise a jet was perched in the center of the meadow. "Hey that's my ride!" His voice cracked I could tell he was really relieved. I was so happy for him. 

I layed in the grass as he hopped down and men in black emerged from the vehicle. One looked rather emotionless while the other just sparkled. He was in red white and blue holding a shield. 

The man to the right raised a gun and started yelling. "RABBID WOLF." I just rolled my eyes. I can't die I'm the element of darkness. I'm trapped in this world. "Woah woah hey! She saved me!" Tony yelled jumping in front of me. The man looked bewildered, and i just snickered. 

"This is happy, and Steve Rogers. You probably already heard of him. Hes an" 

"Avenger" I finished, letting my brain absorb the information pouring into my mind. I ignored there shocked looks, I know wolves don't usually talk, but there are alot more crazy things in this world than just a talking wolf. Well....I mean wolf-girl. 

My eye was overloading my head with information, but it felt endless.   
"How did you...oh right...cyborg eye." Tony retorted. "Steve and happy this is....wait   
I never actually caught your name." I sat on my hind legs salavating then spoke "the creatures around here call me the prowler, my real name isn't very tasteful." The two men I know know as happy and Steve Rogers looked like they were losing their minds. I guess if I were them I'd be pretty weirded out. 

"Well...let's hear it can't be all that bad." 

I looked at my paws, shuffling them starting to feel a little uneasy. "EX202" I then said making eye contact with Tony. He and Steve then exchanged an odd look and said. "Wow, so...you were never given an actual name? What about the name your mom gave you?" He sounded worried.  
"I have no memory of my name...eventually half of my mind was wiped when I came in contacts with scientists. That was before I Met my old master."   
Tony sighed.

"So, are you coming with us?" He asked with a hopeful look.


	7. what matters

The prowler's Pov 

 

Happy and Steve just stood there not really sure about the situation. 

"I can't... atleast I don't know...I haven't really ever left this place. It feels like my home."

He then looked sad. And I was kind of suprised by this. "Isolating yourself out here...it can't be healthy your not just a wolf your a person to! I want to help you!!" He yelled and i flattened my ears.  
He sounded genuinely worried. 

"This girl, has some mad power, she could really help us but first we have to help her." He told them and i almost cut him off but he held up his finger. "The thing is...we can't help you unless you let us." 

"What makes you think I need help?" I asked tilting my head   
"Lets see...you're blind in one eye,  
You live off of dead animals, let's not forget your so far away from human contact you probably have know understanding of verbal communication, let's not forget you're probably suffering from alot of trauma after losing your-" he almost finished before I snapped my head up then he just ended it there. 

"Okay...I'll go with you". I said before immidiately looking down. The tension rangled at my chest. Anxiety would feed on my thoughts, but I tuned it out.   
He looked really really happy "R-really? That's great come on let's get out of here." He replied clapping his hands with a smile. 

"You go to the jet, but I have to do something real quick." They all looked at each other before nodding me off and heading to the jet. 

I paced toward the tree, and clenched my jaws on the lever/branch before I sank into the ground through a trapdoor. 

After I made it down to my lab, I packed everything including my squeaky monkey toy my daughter used to carry around with everywhere, in which I grew quite attatched to it. 

But That's a totally different story from a totally different time.   
I then stuffed everything important, like clothes, contact lenses even my phone into my small brown satchel. 

As soon as I got everything I needed, I downloaded mels software data base into my mec eye and hit the self destruct button on the lab. 

Mel then started counting down from 30 as I shot up through the hole of the trap door skidding in the dirt.  
I could feel people watching me but I was ignoring it. 

I through my satchel over and held out my hands, letting them shift quickly.  
The fur on my hand shaped paws blissfully blew in the wind as I began a small chant. 

" मैं आपका बल क्षेत्र को बुलवाता हूं "  
The words so simply rolled off my   
My tongue, as mel finally counted down from 3.   
And finally a glowing shield projects over the entire space where my lab is, it dug into the dirt and cupped the lab from beneath to where it looked like a big purple dome. 

And then I murmured, "तीस मिनट तक पकड़ो". Before shifting my hands back and grabbing my satchel. 

I darted through the grass toward the jet in the center of the meadow. With a smile on my face. My human feet were way slower   
Then paws, so carrying my body to the jet; I found to be quite difficult. 

I was greeted with wide eyes, as I walked into the entrance. 

The rails shimmered against the late night clouds. My eye told me it was 4:38 am. When I sat down on slick leather seats I noticed Tony to my left, looking at Steve mouthing the words, I told you so. With that I rolled my eyes with a smirk. 

The jet seemed to be filled with just a few people. Once Tony introduced me to them I felt alot less anxious but still I didn't know exactly what to expect. 

Never would I have imagined saving some ones life would lead me to something like this. I've not been around other people in so long I felt like I'd missed out. 

"So...you don't have a name?" The girl with flaming red hair, who I soon learned her name was natosha looked at me crossing her arms. "Yeah..weird huh?"  
"No... I was just thinking what if we gave you a name."   
"Nat she's not our new pet, she's a person. If she wants a name I'm sure she'll figure one out." Tony retorted looking at me. 

"No that's okay, actually I've never really thought about that." She tilted her head confused, "How do you forget you don't have a name?" I chuckled. "Well I've been so...alone for so long, I guess maybe it just wasn't necessary."

She hummed in response. Then I glanced at steve, "wow, so that forcefield you used...I'm guessing you're a super?"   
I smirked, "i wouldn't consider myself super...but I've got alot of random powers from when scientist used to conduct experiments on me and such."

Silence fell over the room. "I guess we'll just have to see won't we?" Said Tony smiling next to me. "Oh, I know what I can do. Let me pull out my information card from back at the lab." They all looked suprised at this. 

I pulled my satchel in front of me and pulled out a small grey journal. It smelled of construction paper, and glue. It was a funny scent I feel I only smelt considering my hightened senses and shit.   
I grabbed a small slip of paper handing it to Tony

Name: EX202

Parents: deceased,   
names currently n/a 

Birthday: n/a

IQ: 150 

Gender: she

Eye color: n/a

Height (a.h.): 5'3 

Height (a.w.): 6'7 

Weight (a.h.): 92 lbs 

Weight (a.w.): 687 lbs 

Abilities:   
\- forcefields   
\- shapeshifting   
\- venomous bite   
\- telekenetic   
\- sleep induced howling   
\- psychological/mental senses/ mind reading  
\- claws are stronger then vibranium   
\- claws that cut through space and time  
\- explosive damaging howls.   
\- jaws stronger than any kind of metal. And teeth like razor blades   
-wolf senses   
\- controllable teleportation   
\- retractable claws, (shoots claws like guns, )   
\- hypnotic eyes   
\- hypnotic lullaby   
\- clone spawn   
\- travels through deminsions by tearing open portals with her claws  
\- can grow the size of a house if ultimate strength is called apon through combat   
\- intangibility   
\- extreme speed   
\- remarkable senses / hand eye coordination  
\- hallucination   
\- master illusionist   
\- never ages   
\- Literally can't die


	8. fearless

The Prowler's Pov 

 

After I passed the paper around, some of the team hummed in reply while others grew wide eyed. 

"How can a werewolf do any of this? I mean I've heard of werewolves but I never thought they'd have this kind of power" Steve asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "I'm an elemental, not just a wolf. As well as a girl." He stifled a laugh, "how can you do all of this?" Tony asked and the rest now All stared at me.

"Half is stuff I was born with while the other half, I gained with time. Now I can control it alot better unless I'm angry." I looked down as I sank in my seat. "Are there...more of you?" Tony looked at me. "Well duh I'm not The Elemental, I'm an elemental. Like I said the rest of my pack split for safety reasons." They seemed satisfied with that answer, until they started asking more questions.

I know I should've expected this, but I can't help but Feel like They're just throwing random questions at me. It was making me anxious; like I'm being interrogated for saving someone?

" guys, she'll talk to us through time, but she's not use to all of this. Stop Bombarding her with questions!" Tony snapped, as if reading my thoughts. I sighed in relief as another long silence crept back into the conversation. 

[Time skip]

Eventually we made it back to wherever we were going. When  
We got there, I stretched my legs out and rushed off the jet. I noticed we were on some sort of strange plattform. 

"Okay 'prowler' this is stark tower, now unfortunately we dont have a room for you, because they had no clue of your existence but I've already told F.R.I.D.A.Y to get some people up here, and add one so for now you'll be staying in one of the guest bedrooms." Tony almost lectured me. 

I felt overwhelmed for some reason after walking inside.   
Like I didn't really belong here. Am I really a hero? I'm the element of darkness, I was designed to kill. I was designed to cause death right?

The hairs on my bad, shot up as I sensed someone about to put there hand on my shoulder, then i quickly whipped my head to the side, gripping someones wrist, immidiately flipping him over me. 

"Woah what the??" I looked to the ground, to find a very shocked steve. "Ooh!! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry i have no clue why I did that it was just a-"  
"Reflex? " he cut me off finishing my sentence. I darted my eyes at him then the ground back and forth. "Its understandable." He got up dusting off the front of his body, "are you okay though? You seem to be lost in thought." He asked, as I stared into his twinkling blue eyes. "I'm fine, just tired." He smiled and said, "good. If you need to talk to anyone you can talk to us 

I still felt guilty even though I hadn't hurt him.   
While I was on the jet the team filled me in on who each other was, why they were who they were, what they were, how it happened so I knew The supersoldier, May not exactly have been fazed at all but still, I needed to ease up around them if I was gonna be around them this much.


	9. Living life

The Prowler's Pov 

 

By the sound of the Birds singing, and the smell of bacon hovered into my room, I stretched out my body realising I must have been so tired I forgot I even tell asleep to begin with.

I take in my surroundings, leaning upwards. I realise I'm Still a wolf when an odly familiar smell hits my nose. This kind of scent would not have hit been easy to pick up in human form.

I dropped my toy in a pile of blankets and shook my fur before hopping down. I noticed someone must have carried me too a room and left me in that bed. I am really greatful as to who ever did that for me, I probably would've freaked out if I woke up still in the seat of that jet. 

I snickered to myself of that, but it sounded more like a huff, considering I was well...still a wolf. I sniffed the air, and found my way to a bathroom.   
"Goodmorning Miss prowler, would you like for me to notify Mr. Stark, that you have woken?"

I jumped at the sound of the AI, as I felt my bones crackle like popcorn. My fur suddenly sank benath my skin and vuela, I'm human again. I tap on the corner of my meca eye. It Opens and the information from What seems to be F.R.I.D.A.Y. 's voice. So I calm myself and mumble in reply "No thank you Friday. I'll let you know when I do."  
"Yes ma'am." The AI Kindly replied.

I realised I was naked, and i forgot my bag. So I ran back out into the room I was in and grabbed my satchel. Then ran right back. I silently pled for no cameras to be recording, then i asked my AI, "mel, can you please scan the room for any cameras,"  
"Already on in." Mel replies.   
"There seems to be one camera near the door way, would you like for me to hack and disable it?" I exhaled, realising I was holding a breathe. "Thank fuck, no as long as they're not watching me get dressed or anything."  
I got no reply which I assumed, Mel understood. 

After dressing myself in a white tank top, camo Jeans, and my black combat boots, I braided the back of my hair and Friday kindly guided me to tony. 

I smelt something in the air that I hadn't smelt in a very long time. Surprisingly my nose in human form has proven to Have improved over the Years. So maybe my human nose isn't so bad.

I walk into a room full of lethargic grumps. I felt very well rested, while Mel told me most of them, especially Tony are sleepdeprived.  
"Woah, what happened to you guys," I said startling tony.   
I expected that, he was kidnapped and tortured for God knows how long. 

"Mornings, that's what happened." Steve said, at the end of the kitchen table sipping some of his coffee. While Nat stood over the stove making pancakes, humming a catchy song. Bruce seemed sucked into the world inside a book in his hand, but Tony was just staring off into space. 

"Ticket, you guys aren't morning people." I replied, sarcastically sitting in an empty chair.  
I pulled my legs to my chest, then looked at Tony. "How are you feeling?" I asked him smiling. "Good, now I feel way better then last night. Guess I was tired."   
I listened to Mels silent judgement in the back of my mind while he talked. "Well I'm glad you're feeling better." I smiled, then got up.

He noticed I had my satchel, "where you heading off too?"   
"Thought I'd do a perimeter run, i need to get my blood pumping."  
He hummed in response.   
"You're not hungry? Wanna take some toast or something on the go?" Nat asks smiling sympathetically. 

"Nah, I'll Grab a Bird or something thanks anyway." I smiled, and heard Steve choke on his coffee just before the door closed. I giggled in response. 

I had a feeling i was gonna be the elephant in the room for a while, but I didn't mind. I liked feeling unique, even if other people would consider that weird.

I finally made it to the street. My nose caught so many scents. Random coats of fur lingered in the air. The Salty oil burned my nose, along with the smoke drifting from the engines of cars.

The streets were packed with civilians of all different kinds.  
Beautiful women and older ladies,  
Younger humans. Along with male humans.

People walking with Miniature wolves, which Mel told me are known as dogs. Children smiling, and waving. Children skipping and teenagers talking. 

I waited for the stoplight to change, before I darted down the crosswalk. I felt my body thrust through the air, as I practically flew over the ground. I ran on the sidewalk, racing past shocked people. Some grab phones, and try to record me while others pay no mind. Some jump and some snicker.

I ran around the city, without thought I did that over and over again until noon; without even breaking a sweat.   
By the time I make it to the tower, some of the avengers have left the 5th floor, to train I assume   
While Thor and Bruce bicker over the tv remote like children.


	10. time sucks

The prowler's Pov

Soon my fighting skills had improved drastically.

I learned how to pounce, while in human form. I learned how to shift back and forth faster.  
I was actually getting enough to eat for once, life was really good.

It had been a month since I'd returned back to the tower with tony, but I'm just itching to do something fun.

Sometimes I'll pop up around new york, stopping muggings and roberies and what not. 

Sometimes I'd shift and play with other dogs at the park, I've even made A friend. His name is odie, and he's a large grey pit bull.

He's into digging, but he's supposed to be A guard dog.  
His family pays someone to walk him, but that girl just sits and stares at her phone on the bench while odie roams around, that's how he managed to meet me.

Sometimes we'd play, but alot of the time I gave him hunting lessons. He told me there was a cat next door that's been ruining his masters garden and he wants to avenge her flowers, so I taught him how to rangle that cat like his life depended on it.

I was glad to have helped a friend like him, even though he was Just a dog. He was still an animal with good morals. 

Though sense Monday I haven't really seen much of him.   
I've realised now I haven't shifted as much as I used to back at home, it's really weird, now that I care enough to think about it.

~

Right now I'm on my way back to the tower, marveling over the sights and wonders of new york.  
I love everything I see, from the laughs of the children that clench onto their parents; to the billions of different scents. 

I smelt Burnt rubber, garbage, sometimes a Familiar fragrance would make my nostrils flare, but it would be followed by the same carmelized cinnamon scent that roams the surroundings of Coming and going coffee shops.

The murmur of excited civilians differed from the aggravated taxi drivers. 

I used to wish for some sort of privacy while roaming new york, but I knew better.   
Nat, must be somewhere around the corner keeping a good watch on me. She could be making sure I'm not causing trouble, I'm not surprised I probably haven't earned her trust. 

I don't mind her Watchful eyes though. 

I thought about calling her out, maybe asking her if she'd wanna take a break for some coffee- decided against it just because Of the attitude she usually gives me- and moved on with my life. 

The day burnt away, with what little patience I have. I didn't shop for anything today, I just roamed the streets. 

Once I lost her scent I was Kind of puzzled as to why she'd given up. Maybe spying on me is getting boring for her. I chuckled to myself at that. 

As I slowly approached the tower, chills ran up my spine as soon as I turned down its road. I got a really bad vibe, for some reason. I haulted processing this oddly familiar yet More manipulated fragrance in the air. 

I had stopped In front of the tower; the scent only became stronger.

Suddenly My phone rang and I slid it from the pocket of my joggers checking the caller ID. when I knew It was tony, I clicked accept, "Hey tony, whats up?" after that I brought the phone back to check the time, It read 9:47 pm. "Hey uhh, I thought I saw you somewhere outside of the tower, my AI informed me you were heading inside. I didn't know you could turn green though...." I paused for a moment.

"Tony I haven't shifted since this morning." my voice fell; monotone. "Friday you know what to do," I heard tony snap from the other end, and seconds later the sound of rockets blasting through class rattled throughout my skull.

I dropped my phone back in my pocket, after hanging up.

My chest tightened as I noticed a huge green blob laying in the yard directly in front of the tower. Its fur illuminated in the moonlight, vines seemingly extended around itself, draping into a small pallet on the grass. It lifted its neck, and turned to face me.

I calmly but slowly approached it. Once I got close enough to touch it, I crouched lower.

My eyes grew glossy, and My hands were cramping. Sweat coated my forehead, and a dramatic shift fled within my surroundings As it jumped to it's feet.

This was a wolf. On My Territory.

I heard the sound of rockets landing in the grass behind me. I hunched into the ground and felt my hands clench onto the soft, damp grass. The creature slowly backed away, and the darkness may have blinded its sight of me for a minor minute, which gave me the advantage.

The wolf continues to back away, and as the anger courses through my body, I feel fur tear through my muscles, and I charge at the intruder.

I felt my jaws clench around its throat as it rose and flipped me off.

I roared into its snuffy little face, and it roared back.

I brought my body back, standing on my hind paws, and lunge right back tightening my grip in the center of its throat. "Prowler!!!!! Or Whatever I'm supposed to call you?!!!! Stand Down!!!! Stop Fighting!!" tony's voice sort of muffled out behind my growls, and the other wolves snarling.

The sound was practically torture. I wanted him gone.

I didn't care about anything more than proving of myself at this given point, standing my ground and claiming my territory.

We fought almost to the death, clawing at each other and biting.

All that could be heard were our groans and screeches, as we snapped back and forth.

The earth almost shook, our sizes made it difficult for tony to try and get ahold of me.

"I SAID STOP FIGHTING" tony yells and I still ignore him.

The invader turns it's muzzle to face tony, and before it had a chance to move I lunged at him tearing into its spine and rolling into the middle of the heavy late night traffic.

Cars start honking and I just ignore it.

We roll back into the yard and I grip its spine harder. Suddenly I felt vines coil themselves around my ankles and then they work their way around my body. I snap at whatever's in front of me, "MAZIKEEN IT'S ME I MEAN YOU KNOW HARM I'VE COME TO TALK TO YOUUUUUUUU!!!"

Suddenly a waterfall of flashbacks is relinquished into my mind.

Memories...that I've never once unlocked before

For a moment I knew...who I was. And what I was. I knew why I was doing what I was doing, and how I got their. "Lotice?" I mumbled, in a daze staring blankly.

I felt something burn into my spine and I noticed lotice winced as well, "Hey! What was that for?!" I snapped, "That wasn't me!!" lotice snarls back.

"Oh now you two wanna make up! And who Is mazi- what now?"

Lotice rolled his eyes, and dropped me to the ground, and the dirt devoured the vines, revoking them. I shook my fur and turned to tony, "Mazekeen is my....My name." as I said that I sort of trailed of. "Lotice, Uh what are you doing here...we weren't supposed to unite the pack until danger struck." his expression fell at that, and I couldn't help the twinge of guilt in my chest, "what happened?" I ask and he looks up at me, with pain in his eyes. "Allison has disappeared...and the demonites have returned."

"Thousands of animals have died, the flames have taken over the forest! And my Family!" his voice cracked, as he fell to the ground. His muzzle faces me. "I just wanted to save them, but without allison I don't know if I can." i felt Nothing but guilt, while Tony just stood silently looking dumbfounded.

"Well here let me go change and if it's okay with tony, we can go in and talk about it."

I motioned towards Tony and he just nodded. "Answers later, right now I need to get to the bottom of this," I told tony. "Well you're welcome here any time, just don't wreck the tower in another battle to the death, or whatever werewolves do with their time."  
I smiled and rolled my eyes.


End file.
